


Unwind

by Corsets_and_Cardigans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Cock Warming, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Restraints, Sub Steve Rogers, tony is still iron man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans
Summary: He could see the dip of his husband's bare back, the sway of his spine and curve of his rear, laid out across his desk. It was Tony’s favorite way to unwind, to get away from all the stress and reconnect with his husband.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 197





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).



> For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/profile), who posted a photo and prompt in the POTS discord server the other day, and I couldn't resist. :D
> 
> Thank you to Nathan, Starksnack and JehBeeEh for betaing!

Tony rotated the model in his hands, exploded the parts out to see the inner workings with a flick of his fingers, faint blue light projected by J.A.R.V.I.S. and used like clay in his hands. He moved bits here and there across the various screens set up in an arc around him, like a stained glass window casting color onto his skin. He could see the dip of his husband's bare back, the sway of his spine and curve of his rear, laid out across his desk. It was Tony’s favorite way to unwind, to get away from all the stress and reconnect with his husband. 

It was Steve’s favorite way to unwind as well; he loved being bound up, buttery leather cuffs at his wrists and ankles, a velvety collar around his throat, and the freedom to be nothing other than a soft, warm place for Tony’s cock. He was currently drooling onto Tony’s designer slacks, his nose nestled into the bottom of Tony’s shirttails. 

Tony moved his hips to get a little more comfortable, his slacks squeaking on the leather and pushing himself a little further back in Steve’s throat. His fingertips loosened the knot of his tie and trailed down the silk and into Steve’s hair which was just as soft. Tony kept going, fingering the collar to make it jingle, then down over the knobs of Steve’s shoulder blades and vertebrae. He kept his hand there while making subtle shifts to the designs and rattling off notes to J.A.R.V.I.S. Steve had said that listening to Tony’s technobabble was like white noise washing over him as he floated, soft and grounding. 

Tony swapped projects on the holo-screens, trading the overheating issue of the newest StarkPad out for the water filtration proposals from R&D.

It was a gift, to see Steve this way, to be trusted to bring him down, pull him apart and put him back together like one of his schematics. When they met, Tony never thought he’d get to have this. When five feet of sharp wit and stubbornness cornered Tony at a gala filled with leading scientists in green energy. When Steve told him that what he was doing as Iron Man and the new direction of Stark Industries wasn’t enough to offset the damage done to the environment at production facilities while mining for components. When Tony’s offer to have Steve come in for a consultation turned into canceling the rest of that day's meetings and going out for lunch. When that turned into a date, and eventually a marriage. 

J.A.R.V.I.S’ running clock of how long Steve had been in this position, as well as his vitals taken from sensors inside the cuffs, was hanging off to one side. It had taken some time, but now Tony knew Steve’s physical limits, his mental ones, and how they dovetailed together. Steve would soon be reaching the point of discomfort from lying on an unpadded desk, so Tony figured it was time to move on to phase two of the evening. 

Tony brought his hand back to Steve’s collar and gripped it like a handle as he started to thrust back and forth, slow enough to allow Steve to adjust for Tony’s thickening cock, plumping at the soft whimpers coming from his husband. He could feel Steve trying to work him to full hardness. 

“That’s it, honey,” Tony murmured.

Still working while fucking Steve’s mouth was a game Tony liked to play with himself. How far could he go before pleasure took over and his mind spiraled out his dick and down Steve’s throat? What spark of inspiration could he have as his brain went into overdrive chasing solutions and orgasm? 

With one hand on the holo-keyboard, the other curled around his boy’s collar, Tony picked up the pace of his thrusts. He looked down to see Steve’s hands grasping at thin air, the cuffs magnetized to a metal strip he installed around the edge of the desk. He could hear Steve gasping and crying out over the sounds of fabric on leather, the sound of Steve’s own hips as they dirtied up the papers Tony left on his desk. J.A.R.V.I.S. already committed them to the server, and Steve’s eyes had darkened when Tony set him down on them. It was part of setting the scene; He was Tony’s needy toy that interrupted him while he was working. 

Steve had explained once that time spent in a scene, Tony’s cock fucking his head empty, filling him up with intimacy and love and everything Tony had to pour into him, was like a meditation. It emptied his mind of worries, expectations, deadlines, decisions, all of the trappings of being married to a genius, billionaire, philanthropist, superhero. 

The numbers in front of Tony started to bleed at the edges of his vision as Steve sucked harder. 

“J, archive everything,” he said, waving off the screens. A subtle beep was the AI’s reply, all part of the protocol for scenes in Tony’s office. Window tinting was activated so no one could actually see in, but giving the illusion that Steve was on display, the cameras were off, and no verbal replies from J.A.R.V.I.S that might alarm Steve when he was in subspace. 

Tony brought his free hand to Steve’s jaw, tracing his stretched lips and gathering all the spit and fluids he couldn’t keep in. 

“That’s it, show me how good you can be, baby,” Tony cooed. 

He smeared everything over Steve’s sharp cheekbone and the concave shapes of his face. Steve’s hips were stuttering on the desk, desperate for some sort of relief. Tony loved that Steve got off on being used like this, the fantasy of being exposed to the long line of windows in the office, the thought that anyone at Stark Industries could see his ass, plugged and stretched, writhing on the desk as the director fucked his mouth. 

Tony kept an even pace until he watched the pleasure crash over his husband, until the cries muffled into Tony’s suit jacket reached their peak. Now he could chase his own end, cradling Steve’s head in his hand. He felt his cock through the warm skin of Steve’s cheek, hips rabbiting up into his slick mouth. Tony’s orgasm rolled through him like a storm cloud, zipping from the back of his neck down and tensing all his muscles. Steve’s throat opened for him, keeping his cock snug and milking out every drop. 

Tony used the collar and pressure on Steve’s jaw to lift him off his dick and laid his head down onto his lap. Steve’s glassy eyes caught his own, that shade of blue Tony loved so much, swallowed up by black. His lips were puffy and slack and slick as he huffed out breaths. 

“That was perfect, baby, just perfect. How are you doing?” Tony said, brushing Steve’s bangs back off his sweaty forehead. 

“Good, so good Tony,” Steve rasped, his voice rough and low. 

Tony reached into the desk for the supplies he kept there. Bottled water, Steve’s favorite fair-trade dark chocolate, and his inhaler. He flipped the switch to turn off the magnets holding Steve’s wrists down, and stood to gather his husband up and settle him into his lap. 

Later, they would talk about the upcoming Stark Expo, the selection process for this year’s batch of Stark-Rogers scholarship applicants, and what to have for dinner next week. But for now, Tony would feed his husband bites of chocolate and sips of water and whisper his love into the skin of Steve’s neck.


End file.
